Hogwarts, Year One
by PloverwingofShadowclan
Summary: So I found out Draco had married this girl named Astriora Greengrass. And I'd never heard about her before. So, I decided to right a story about her. This is it.


**Chapter 1**

**_The Hogwarts Letter_**

I sat high up with my back to the chimney, so absorbed with my book that I didn't notice the owl fly over my head.

"Astriora! Your owl's here!" I looked down. My sister, Daphne was standing in the yard glaring up at me.

"My owl?" I asked, stowing my book in my bag.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "The owl that brings the _letter from Hogwarts_, stupid."

"Oh. And I'm not stupid." I frowned down at her. "I'll be down in a second." I climbed down from the chimney ledge and swung myself into my room. Setting my bag down on the bed, I scampered down the stairs. Hearing rain, I paused to look out a window. It was pouring. I'd made it inside just in time.

"Astriora, where are you?" My mom called from the kitchen doorway. Seeing me on the stairs, she said, "Oh, there you are. Come on, we're waiting to open it with you."

"Okay." I bounded down the last few stairs and slid past Mom into the kitchen. Daphne was sitting at the counter and Dad was standing by the microwave. The letter lay on the table, with a tawny owl perched on a chair nearby. I gulped. The letter was made of yellowish parchment, and when I picked it up it was thick and heavy. It was addressed to Miss A. Greengrass, The Highest Bedroom, 7 Elm Avenue, Woodbridge, Dundee. On the back there was a purple wax seal, bearing a coat of arms; an eagle, a badger, a lion, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H. _I opened the letter and began unfolding it. This is what it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_OF _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Greengrass,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

I looked up. Everyone was staring at me.

"Well?" Daphne demanded impatiently.

"I'm accepted." I said, still stunned.

"Good job," Dad said and clapped me on my back, almost knocking me over. I glanced at the calender. It was July 30. I quickly grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and scribbled my reply onto it.

I would be delighted to attend your school, Professor Dumbledore. I'll be there on September 1st, don't worry!

-Astriora Greengrass

I tucked the letter into the owl's small waterproof leather pouch and carried him to the window on my arm. I watched as he flew away it to the rain. When he was out of sight I shut the window, a little sad to see him go.

"Mom, can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" I asked, glancing at the list.

Mom put down the ladle she was using to stir the spaghetti with. "Sure, if the rain stops." She smiled at me. My family doesn't use magic very often, because we live in a muggle town. I smiled back at her. Daphne wasn't too happy to go leave when she got her letter, I remembered. She had friends at the muggle school that we went to. I never did. I was the weird girl who always had her nose in a book. I scowled at the memory.

"Why the frown?" My dad asked, coming up behind me and twirling me around to face him.

I shrugged. "No reason."

"Then turn it upside-down." He grinned and gently tugged a strand of my chestnut hair. I smiled back. Dad was always doing something like that. Daphne made a pucking noise behind us. When we glared at her and she pretended to be reading the _National Geographic _magazine.

"Astriora, Daphne, set the table, please." My mom called from the stove. We got up and began setting the table.

The sun was setting when we finished supper, because we eat late. Dad went to the living room to watch T.V., and Daphne followed him, taking her magazine with her. Mom picked up her book from the counter and took it to her chair to read. I went up to my room and to get my book, then came back down and sat on the carpet near Mom's chair. Our dog Max, an old Irish wolfhound, lay next to me. I felt my eyes closing and drifted off to sleep…


End file.
